A new beggining
by Mioli45
Summary: Leia fue secuestrada y Han va a hacer todo lo posible para rescatarla, cueste lo que cueste, a pesar de todos los problemas que esto conlleve y aunque tenga que dejar todo por ella aún así dejaría aún más...
1. Prologo

The last night

Han lo había visto todo, desde millones de vidas muriendo en batallas por la rebelión hasta a sus amigos muriendo; pero no podía soportar la idea de que Leia lo hiciera…

Ella era su todo, su vida, su esperanza, su amor...

-¿Cómo estas Han? ¿Amaneciste bien hoy?- dijo Leia

-Por supuesto que bien, su alteza, ¿qué tal usted?

-Muy bien

-¿Todo va bien por allá?

-Sí, bueno... hay muchos rumores de guerra y están tratando de invadir algunos de nuestros planetas, pero hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó?

-No lo sabemos, pero al parecer la guerra volverá a sucumbirnos…

-¿Usted va a ir a trabajar hoy?

-Sí tengo que hacerlo, yo no tengo vacaciones, además, si voy temprano tendremos más tiempo para charlar...- dijo con voz melosa- quizá incluso podamos pasar tiempo juntos luego...

-De eso estoy seguro...

* * *

Han llego de trabajar cuando prendió las noticias,… al parecer habían capturado a varios miembros del senado de la nueva república y los habían encarcelado en algún lugar de la galaxia… o que lo tenía que llevar a a partida cuando recién acababan de llegar, a veces incluso pensaba que su trabajo estaba hecho solo para separarlo de Leia...y eso no le agradaba absolutamente nada...

-Muy bien, ¿ahora a quienes tendemos que salvar?

De pronto la reportera anunció los nombres de las personas capturadas hasta que se encontró con un nombre conocido… : Uno de los prisioneros es nuestra querida princesa Leia Organa

-Leia, no puedes ser, esto no puede estar pasando¡

Tenía miedo, demasiado, y fue ahí cuando supo que tenía que buscar ayuda, la suficiente con la que pueda salvar a su alteza...que ahora era lo que más importaba


	2. Chapter 1

Han lo había visto todo, desde millones de vidas muriendo en batallas por la rebelión hasta a sus amigos muriendo; pero no podía soportar la idea de que Leia lo hiciera…

Ella era su todo, su vida, su esperanza, su amor...

-¿Cómo estas Han? ¿Amaneciste bien hoy?- dijo Leia

-Por supuesto que bien, su alteza, ¿qué tal usted?

-Muy bien

-¿Todo va bien por allá?

-Sí, bueno... hay muchos rumores de guerra y están tratando de invadir algunos de nuestros planetas, pero hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó?

-No lo sabemos, pero al parecer la guerra volverá a sucumbirnos…

-¿Usted va a ir a trabajar hoy?

-Sí tengo que hacerlo, yo no tengo vacaciones, además, si voy temprano tendremos más tiempo para charlar...- dijo con voz melosa- quizá incluso podamos pasar tiempo juntos luego...

-De eso estoy seguro...

* * *

Han llego de trabajar cuando prendió las noticias,… al parecer habían capturado a varios miembros del senado de la nueva república y los habían encarcelado en algún lugar de la galaxia… o que lo tenía que llevar a a partida cuando recién acababan de llegar, a veces incluso pensaba que su trabajo estaba hecho solo para separarlo de Leia...y eso no le agradaba absolutamente nada...

-Muy bien, ¿ahora a quienes tendemos que salvar?

De pronto la reportera anunció los nombres de las personas capturadas hasta que se encontró con un nombre conocido… : Uno de los prisioneros es nuestra querida princesa Leia Organa

-Leia, no puedes ser, esto no puede estar pasando¡

Tenía miedo, demasiado, y fue ahí cuando supo que tenía que buscar ayuda, la suficiente con la que pueda salvar a su alteza...que ahora era lo que más importaba


	3. Chapter 2

:flashback: - dos días antes

Era una noche cálida, con mucho aire; Leia Organa estaba en su oficina tratando de poder entablar una conversación con Han Solo, el cual estaba de viaje en alguna parte de la galaxia.

Pero nadie respondía, quería decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, hablarle acerca de ellos; pero no había respuesta…

Fue cuando decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa, donde por lo menos podría intentar otra vez de hablar, esto no era fácil para ella, pero nada lo era ahora.

Todo lo que alguna vez había tenido ya no estaba, Alderaan, sus padres, sus amigos, todo había muerto...

Excepto su amor hacia Han, eso a lo contrario había crecido más y más cada día; pero como todo en su vida tendía a morir, ella tenía miedo de perderlo, y era igual lo que sentía Han hacia Leia.

Llego a su casa y prendió el comunicador para poder hablar con Han, pero todavía no respondía.

Se sentía al de o poder hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con un amigo de confianza; ella decidió hablar con su más viejo amigo, aquel que la acompaño toda su infancia.

Ella lo había encontrado y le había contado como se sentía, le gusto poder tener alguien que la entendía, alguien que había conocido su entorno, alguien que la estimaba.

Alguien que hasta cierto punto la quería...

:Fin del flashback:


	4. Chapter 3

Han se había levantado de su asiento, sabía que no podía ser así, es no podía estar ´pasando, sabía que Leia era fuerte, pero él no estaba seguro, algo le preocupaba y sin embargo todo parecía tan tranquilo a su alrededor.

Una vez que su escuadrón se había reunido empezó la búsqueda de aquel ser que tanto amaba, pero no encontraba nada y temía que fuera demasiado tarde.

No había nada, ni una sola pista, ni un indicio; ella era alguien importante, no la podían abandonar así, tenía que encontrarla, todo había sido perfectamente planeado, o no…

}Han estaba desesperado, había pasado ya mucho tiempo de la desaparición de Leia y el no sabia que hacer, todo había sido tan rápido. Hubiera deseado que Luke estuviera aquí, pero el había viajado hacía ya 6 meses y no había vuelto todavía, no dijo sus motivos, pero él tampoco había preguntado.

….

Días antes Luke había empezado a escuchar voces en su cabeza, sabía que algo estaba mal , algo que estaba fuera de su alcance

….

Leia se levantó sobresaltada, no sabía dónde estaba, ni que había pasado, pero sentía un dolor por todas partes.

Estaba con las manos encadenadas a una silla y una cinta en la boca. Algo en su postura no se acomodaba a esto, quizá se veía demasiado vulnerable,

Después de unos minutos alguien entro en el pequeño espacio, alguien que no había visto hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
